SETs
by Ferdinand with Flowers
Summary: As we kiss good-bye, the sun /Mitsuru/Yukari/
1. blisters

**Blisters**

* * *

><p>Her fingers are white.<p>

Tiny disgusting lines.

Long elegant lines.

White.

White.

* * *

><p>"I want more," She whispers when she finds the white powder. Tucked secretly away in a hidden compartment on her dead father's desk. It's like Christmas when she finds it; white and fake and disgusting.<p>

Doesn't know what to do when she finds it. Doesn't know to cry or holler when she finds out that daddy's a druggie.

Using powder to run away caused he had no life.

Running and running cause God cut him down a long time ago.

Placing the baggie on the desk, she looks at the baggie until she's sure his shadow is covering her.

"I want more," she repeats again to the baggie, although she's not sure what the hell she's talking about. Didn't the hatter once say that you can't have more of something you've never had?

Shaking nervous digits grab hold of the baggie, fingers prying it open and dumping the shit all over her dead daddy's desk.

Using her fingers (not a razor like those classy bitches in dem American films) she lines the powder up. Only enough for eight lines.

Enough. Does she want more?

Her fingers are white.

White.

She swears her fingers are bleeding

White.

She just stares as eight lines stare back at her.

* * *

><p>Take a sniff. She does.<p>

Her head splits open and Athena is born.

She swears her fingers are bleeding

* * *

><p>Disclaimer<br>and  
>concrit greatly appreciated.<p> 


	2. rehab

**Rehab**

* * *

><p>How do you snort the powder, Mitsuru?<p>

Are your finger nails long enough, able to scoop up one of dem lines? Carefully, gently so that white gets all over your treasured cashmere sweater, bring it up to your nose? Your eyes start to part erratically, body twitching as it reacts violently when you snort the stuff?

* * *

><p>Take a sniff. She does.<p>

Her head splits open and Athena is born.

She swears her fingers are bleeding.

* * *

><p>There goes one of dem lines. Gone in a flash, there goes two.<p>

And what about the next few? Roll up a banknote.

It's not an American dollar, but who gives a shit? Certainly you don't, Mitsuru, certainly you don't.

One more, roll up the ante to three. And another, blackjack four.

* * *

><p>No more, she whispers, no more Mitsuru whispers, no more you whisper.<p>

* * *

><p>She starts getting horny as daddee's study closes in around her. Starts getting horny as the books start flinging themselves off the shelves.<p>

Whoop. There goes Shakespeare. Whoop. There goes a book of Kojiki. Whoop. There goes Burroughs and Ginsberg. Zhuangzi, Marquis de Sadie, Frued? They aren't welcome back anymore.

* * *

><p>Masturbation is the key, gurl, she recites to herself as the room is flipped. Up. Side. Down.<p>

Key, gurl, and lock. Lock and key gurl. Masturbation is.

* * *

><p>Take another sniff. She does.<p>

Up five, down three.

Her head splits open and Penthesilea is born.

She swears her fingers are bleeding as Penthesilea is chocking her. Throbbing her, bashing her head against a corner of her daddee's treasured desk until she bleeds over and over and then she reaches that ultimate high that's hidden underneath daddee's precarious dream of a world where everyone wears a mask that unleashes their true and inner demons on nothingness as the world supernovas on itself because it can't take anymore gods and goddess and demons and devils and literature and folklore and pliosophy and shit and glitter and popculture and religion and legions and superheros and video gamesss

* * *

><p>Bang, bang, bang, Mitsuru's head splits open. Penthesilea's white gloves are stained a purple that quickly oxidizes into red.<br>Bang, bang, bang, one of Mitsuru's eyeball pops out and her nose isn't even a nose anymore.  
>Bang, bang, bang, brain matter is spilled everywhere.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh no. She's bleeding all over the carpet.<p>

Penthesilea doesn't care. Rips Misuru's legs open. Grabs her sabre and inserts it into

* * *

><p>There's still three tiny disgusting long elegant lines on the desk.<p>

And an empty bag on the floor.

* * *

><p>disclaimer<br>and  
>concrit greatly appreciated<p> 


	3. valerie

**Valerie**

* * *

><p>Bang, bang, bang, she can't feel her face anymore.<br>Bang, bang, bang, she can't feel her name anymore.  
>Bang, bang, bang, she can't feel<p>

* * *

><p>Body crushed, soul gone. She forgets her name.<p>

Takes another shot, sniff, snort. Gone six. Two hours till midnight.

But how? How? How? When her body's not even dere? When her body's not even dear?

Bang, can't feel her name anymore.

Just like when her daddy-o used to read her Alice in Wonderland when she was a wee lass that used to wet the bed. The chapter detailing how the protagonist traverses into the forest of no name.

* * *

><p>Now she doesn't have one, and she doesn't care.<p>

Soul took that penultimate shot, when body couldn't. Just slurped it up like an amoeba slurps up its prey.

Out of the air she came like some ghost, and poof, it was gone. And just like that, one more line left.

* * *

><p>Traverses into the forest of no name. Finds a deer and snaps its neck clean in two, she does. She drinks it's blood because she has no name. Drinks its blood so that she can be called a deer and sparkle out in the sunlight.<p>

Then she drinks the gurl's blood. Bashes her head in against daddee-o's precious desk. Alice. The Alice. Who forgot her name the moment she stepped foot into dat dere forest. Snapped her neck cause she wants her name.

* * *

><p>Bash, the gurl's head splits open.<br>Bash, one of her eyeballs pops out of her head and her nose isn't even a nose anymore.  
>Bash, brain matter is spilled everywhere.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh no. There's blood all over the forest floor, staining green grass red.<p>

Mitsuru doesn't care. Rips the gurl's legs open and insets her sabre into

* * *

><p>And when the sun does shine down on you when you are out of the forest, what happens?<p>

You remember, and you know what you did.

And why don't you come on over when that happens? Why don't you come on over and see what you become? Why don't you come on over?

* * *

><p>One line left. One life left. One heart left.<p>

* * *

><p>No daddee-o to save you gurl.<p>

No fairy to save you once you let that last heart go away.

No Navi, no Tinkerbell, no green fairy to save you once you exasperate your last heart.

No daddee-o to save you gurl.

* * *

><p>Take the last shot. Put the gun up to your head. Pull the trigger and let Penthesilea eat up your brain like a begin tumor. And eat and eat and eat.<p>

And you'll get high. As high as the time when you first got atop your motorcycle with your daddeey-o and he puts his arms around your waist and for that one second you feel like if everything is going to be okay and then you crash into a bus and kill everyone but yourself.

Mitsuru snorts the last shot, and she does feel high.

* * *

><p>Bang, bang, bang, the name was never hers.<br>Bang, bang, bang, the face was never hers.  
>Bang, bang, bang, the feeling was<p>

* * *

><p>She can't believe she can't hear the screams.<p>

* * *

><p>disclaimer<br>and  
>concrit greatly appreciated<p> 


	4. me and mister jones

**Me and Mr. Jones**

* * *

><p>Sniff. Snort. Last line is gone.<p>

It was elegant and disgusting. Tiny and long. And now it's gone like the midnight strike on Christmas morning; white and fake and disgusting.

* * *

><p>There's a bag on the forest floor.<br>There's blood stains on the carpet.  
>And maybe pieces of Mitsuru's heart.<p>

* * *

><p>Her heart stops pumping. It was cold the minute her Father died. And now it's just stopped.<p>

* * *

><p>Eyes twitching erratically. Body reacting violently<p>

* * *

><p>She reached nirvana. She reaches heaven.<p>

She grasps those stars in the sky.

Sees the Messiah and God's face.

Mitsuru is a superhero now, a God now, an ideal now. Jump over buildings, faster than a speeding bullet. Nothing can stop her now.

* * *

><p>Higher, higher, higher, and sees idiot gods that only Lovecraft could come up with. Higher and sees neon pink and jazzy blues and popculture references and<p>

* * *

><p>Knows it's her Father's voice when he calls out to her; white and fake and disgusting.<p>

She sees him, but he won't touch her. He can't touch her.

* * *

><p>Still.<p>

* * *

><p>She can't believe she can't hear the screams.<p>

* * *

><p>After two hours in the stars and the ideals, she gets bored and drops down to an abyss where Gods die.<p>

* * *

><p>disclaimer<br>and  
>concrit greatly appreciated<p> 


	5. you know i'm no good

**You know I'm no good**

* * *

><p>Mitsuru Kirijo falls back violently, and her body bursts open.<p>

Blood and bile and open sores and maggots. What are little girls made of?

* * *

><p>Rub yourself, Mitsuru, Rub yourself and make yourself come.<p>

* * *

><p>Wash everything away with all your juices.<br>Mitsuru puts her hand through the girl. Come. Come.  
>Baptize them all with all your juices.<p>

* * *

><p>Rub the girl, Mitsuru, Rub the girl and make her come.<p>

* * *

><p>Blood and bile and open sores and maggots. What are little girls made of?<p>

Mitsuru Kirijo falls back violently, and her body bursts open.

* * *

><p>disclaimer<br>and  
>concrit greatly appreciated<p> 


End file.
